wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Gwin
This is UnderappreciatedElf's Sona and OC, please do not edit without permission (like anybody would, lol) Credit to Infinity for making this swaggly swagifying code!http://heliosanctus.wikia.com/wiki/Free_formats%3F?action=edit&section=50 Up in the morning, Up in the evening, Picking down talks when the birds get back to me. Oh, to me. Up on the mountain Down in the king's lair Pushing these blocks In the heat of the afternoon, Oh afternoon Appearance Gwin is a normal-looking nightwing, with dark bluish-black scales and dark green underscales. The thing you'd notice most about him is his crest, dyed a bright green, and his eyes, a bright sparking electric blue. The stars on his wings are a splatter of silver paint, scattered randomly across his dark blue wing-membranes. Gwin's large ears are adorned with a small golden hoop on the left, and three moon studs on the right. He also wears a chainmail pendent on a silver chain that he crafted himself around his neck. Gwin hardly ever takes off his necklace. He has a long, silvery birthmark down his right foreleg that most dragons think is a scar. He is used to scars though, due to his fighting ambitions he has gained quite a bit of bumps and brusies. He wears jeans, sweatshirts, both leather and denim jackets, and graphic tees, useally picturing a snarky slogan or his favorite bands. Black and green is his favorite color combination. He is small for a nightwing, standing half a head or a whole head shorter than his peers. Despite being small, Gwin is lithe and strong due to his taekwondo training. We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. Personality Gwin can be a snarky lil **** sometimes, but if he insults you, it's useally a sign of respect. He is quiet around dragons he does not know, and in school. He is easy to ignore, and he's fine with that. He perfers the comfert of books and his pet chickens better than talking to other dragons, unless they are his close friend or brother. He is a bookish introvert, and has trouble talking to others. His fatal flaw, however, is his pride. He will not stand being dishonered, and if you insult him you should watch your back, because he will get his revenge. He is an aspireing poet and songwriter, and has dreams for the future that stand higher than he does. He likes graffiti, and admires those who have the courage to beautify the dirty city streets with art. It’s who we are Doesn’t matter if we’ve gone too far Doesn’t matter if it’s all okay Doesn’t matter if it’s not our day History Gwin grew up in a rainwing faimly who adopted his egg. He never knew who his biological parents were, and has no desire to know. Growing up a nightwing in a faimly of rainwings, he has always felt sort of an outsider. While they all sleep, Gwin is useally awake and drawing, writing, or surfing the web for new memes. So won’t you save us What we are Don’t look clear Cause it’s all uphill from here Abilities Gwin has normal nightwing powers, but is also skilled with a bow and a one-and-a-half handed sword. Up in the attic Down in the cellar Lost in the static Coming back for more Oh for more Relationships (I don't really care, add anyone you'd like) * Luka: Luka is Gwin's older brother, eldest by a year. Gwin admires him, and the brothers are very close and have similer intrests. Luka enjoys mocking Gwin for his shortness. Gwin enjoys punching his brother for his mockery. * Out with the reason In with the season Taking down names In my book of jealousy Trivia * Can speak ASL (American Sign Language * Can hear colours and see sounds, the word for this is too long and hard to spell :l * Fluently speaks english, british, australian, and new zealandish, among other exotic languages like scottish and irish. We were never welcome here We were never welcome here at all No. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+